


Maroon Suit

by mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, And a Hug, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Matt Murdock, CEO Frank Castle, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Fluff, Frank is also not the Punisher, Frank owns a club, Frank saves Matt from an asshole, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Knight in Shinning Armor Frank Castle, M/M, Matt looks hella fine in a maroon suit, Matt needs a drink, Matt still has his powers but, Meet-Cute, No Angst, Not Beta Read This Author Does Not Fear Death, One Shot, Protective Frank Castle, The Author Regrets Nothing, he's not DD in this, luckily he meets Frank, no regrets, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/pseuds/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110
Summary: Dude meet other dude Happy Time :) The end.OrFrank Castle is the owner of a night club that Matt accidentally stumbles into in a nervous panic one night. There's an instant spark between the two, and though clubs aren't Matt's typical scene, he can't bring himself to regret the decision that led him right to Frank.Idk this mess is cute. Please read.





	Maroon Suit

**Author's Note:**

> I basically saw a dude looking hella fine in this dope maroon suit and instantly thought Matt Murdock would KILL in a suit like that, then this was born. Enjoy!

Matt sat alone at one of the tables lining the walls of this club he couldn’t tell you the name of, nursing his vesper martini.

  
He was buzzed but not drunk. He was in the mood for some attention and he knew he needed to be in his mind when he got it. Cause it was never a question of if with Matt. He might be blind, but he also knew he was easy on the eyes, pun intended.

  
So he sat and waited for someone to come calling. He knew that this particular shirt he was wearing, showed off his broad chest and his flat toned stomach, and thanks to the two unbuttoned top buttons, his skin left more to be desired.

  
His new dress slacks showed off his butt when he walked, and his thighs when he sat. He knew he looked good. He wasn’t too interested in going home with someone but he wanted anyone to keep him distracted from the now.

  
And yes, Matt usually didn’t choose clubs over bars to pick up, or to be picked up, by any sort of strangers, but Foggy would never check the clubs for Matt. And Matt needed to be away from Foggy. Foggy and Karen. Whom he didn’t want to think about right now.

  
The music of the club, particularly the baseline, was doing well to drown out his own thoughts about that subject. Baseline paired with his vesper and he was well on his way to feeling better or at least dull about catching his best friend and the woman he thought he had a spark with, together in the office after Matt had mistakenly forgotten an important case file on his desk.

  
It wasn’t like they were in a compromising position when he found them. They were just sharing an innocent enough kiss, but it still startled Matt out of the century. Foggy tried fumbling an explanation but Matt was quick to leave, and quicker still to duck into the first club he’d come across.

  
“Sir?”

  
A voice pulled Matt out of his thoughts. It was unfamiliar, yet polite. Staff.

  
Finally. Matt thought. He’s only been in about twenty minutes, but he’s started to feel invisible. “Yes?” Matt answered aloud.

  
“Compliments.” The man said. Matt could feel him shift his crouching stance to set a drink on the table in front of Matt.

  
“Thank you.” Matt smiled. “May ask who from?”

  
He knew the man just shook his head, but he remained poised and waiting for a verbal answer. “Uh, I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to say.”

  
“That’s a shame.” Matt said disappointedly but still with a playful smile on. “If you can do me a favor and take that back.”

  
“Uhh...”

  
“It’s nothing personal,” Matt reassured, handing the man back the glass. Another Vesper Martini he noticed, “I would just like to know the person paying me compliments and they can come to me themselves if they want my attention.” If this person was ever gonna have a shot, then Matt wanted a real meeting. Free drinks? Yes. Stranger attached, though. 

  
The man accepted the glass and sort of stood there, not really knowing what to do. That was interesting. Matt has sent back drinks before, he’s never had a problem. Must be a club thing. 

  
“Well it’s just-” the man looked back over his shoulder before he leaned in and whispered, “I can’t really take this back.” The man sounded nervous, he set the glass back down in front of Matt.

  
Matt quirked an eyebrow. “You most certainly can.” He said as he slid the glass away from himself and back to the waiter. “I don’t accept. If someone wants to compliment me, I think it would be better if they did in person. I’m not saying no, just take back the drink,” He said simply, “and if they insist, then send them back with it.”

  
“No sir, you don’t understand-” The man tries again. He’s cut off by a new voice behind him.

  
“What seems to be the problem here?” The man said. Matt could read a warm smile and a strong man, resting a reassuring hand on the waiters shoulders.

  
This new guy's heartbeat was low, but loud. Pulsing even through the baseline. Beating in Matt’s ears. His voice was rough, and deep, and he was smiling but the way he asked the question it just sounded equally powerful and concerned. As soon as he'd made himself known, Matt noticed, the waiters heart rate had elevated. Normally Matt would have surmised that it was because of the surprise entrance, but it stayed elevated. Something about this guy made him nervous.

  
Matt wished for this man to speak again. He couldn’t get a reliable picture of this guy in his mind without more of his voice to paint his figure, but purely from what he did have, he wanted more.

  
Matt shook his head. “It’s really no trouble. Just a simple misunderstanding.” He smiled.

  
“M- mr. Castle.” The waiter stuttered.

  
“Misunderstanding?” The new man, Mr. Castle questioned.

  
Matt nodded. “I was given this drink complementary,” he gestures to the spare Vesper on the table, with the nearly empty one in his hand, “and I simply don’t accept.”

  
Castle seemed understanding. “Oh?” He urged. “And why not?”

  
“It’s nothing personal against you, or your club, Mr. Castle,” Matt chuckled, and he breathed a proverbial sigh of relief when the man didn’t reject his assumption to him being the owner. It was pretty clear that Mr. Castle is the man in charge, going by his demeanor, and how the waiter reacted to seeing him. “But as I explained to this nice gentlemen here; I would really rather meet whoever was kind enough to pay for my second drink face to face than accept this, I’m sure well-meaning, offer without so much as a name.”

  
Matt felt the man nod, more to himself than anything. He clapped the waiter on the shoulder before straightening up and smoothing over his expensive smelling suit. “In that case,” Mr. Castle said. “My name is Frank Castle, and it is wonderful to make your acquaintance, Mr…”

  
“Murdock.” Matt answered amusedly. “Matthew Murdock, but please, call me Matt.”

  
“You look beautiful tonight, Matt.” Frank said. “I couldn’t help but notice it, and I hope you’ll reconsider the offer to accept my drink?” He took the martini from the waiter and re-offered it to Matt.

  
Matt chuckled lightly and gladly accepted it. He placed his empty drink down, in favor of his new one. “Thank you so much, Frank. I hope I can return the favor.” Matt gestured for Frank to sit beside him. “What’ll you be having?”

  
Frank shook his head as he took his seat next to Matt. “No, please.” He said making sure to scoot as close as possible to the man without actually touching him. “This is my place. My guests and I drink for free.” He turned to the waiter. “I’ll have my usual.” The waiter nodded and quickly retreated to the bar.

  
“I hope you know that free drinks and pretty compliments, aren’t gonna get me to sleep with you.” Matt warned.

  
Frank coughed but turned it into a chuckle. “Right to the point.” Frank smiled. “I like you, Red.”

  
“Red?” Matt asked.

  
“Your glasses.” Frank explained. “And your jacket, you know I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who can pull off a maroon suit.”

  
“I wasn’t aware of its color.” Matt admitted looking down with a smile. “A close friend picked it out for me, for a date she set me up with.”

  
“Ah,” Frank said disappointedly. “So you’re seeing someone?” He asked. Matt could feel him lean away.

  
He quickly shook his head. “No.” He answered honestly. “The date didn’t go very well for me.” Matt chuckles awkwardly. “The person in question never said so directly, but it was very clear he was uncomfortable dating someone of my…” Matt looked for a sensitive word, “prospects.”

  
“This guy sounds like a jackass.” Frank said seriously. “No offense to the friend who set you up with him. Or yourself.”

  
Matt laughed. “None taken. He was a jackass.” They laughed together.

  
“Fair enough.” Frank said. Then he got quiet. “I can’t imagine what kinda idiot you’d have to be to let someone like you slip away.” Matt could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He could hear Franks pulse quicken, along with his. Matt felt Frank lift his arms to his face. Reaching for something. For his glasses. “May I?” Frank asked very gently.

  
Matt nodded permission. Frank carefully slid them off, as if they’d shatter like glass in his grip. He folded them and softly set them on the table, before looking into Matt’s unseeing eyes. Whiskey brown. Matt tries hard to look where he believes Franks face is, but he’s never stared this long at anyone. He’s never had anyone stare this long back. He looks down after a moment.

  
“Beautiful.” Frank whispers.

  
Matt looks back up to him with a shy, unbelieving smile. Then Frank moves his hands to his face, to his cheeks, to his neck and he holds Matt there. They are inches away from each other. Both leaning in as close as possible.

  
Matt’s knee has come up on their booth bench to graze Franks thigh. His hands grip his own thighs firmly. His breaths are being shared with the man before him. His lips are seconds, centimeters away from touching Franks. Matt’s eyes slide close as he breathes this out.

  
“May I kiss you?” Frank asks with the most sincere, raw emotion Matt has ever heard.

  
Matt nods as much as he can before he whispers back. “Yes.”

—-

  
Matt pulled away with a chuckle and removed Franks hand from his hair. Frank leaned in closer still. “Where do you think you're going?” He smiles into a new kiss that Matt has to fight himself not to melt into for.

  
“Oh no, no, no.” Matt giggles. “I’m,” He gives Frank a short kiss and pulling back just as fast. “Gonna go,” another kiss. “Get your drink.”

  
“Come on, Red.” Frank sighed. “It’ll come to us.”

  
“Mm mm.” Matt shook his head. “It already did come to us. Twice. Unfortunately,” Matt slid easily next to Frank, with Franks hands slipping to rest gently on his hips. “Our waiter noticed that you were…” Matt kissed Frank again. “Otherwise occupied and thought better than to interrupt us.”

  
Frank looked amusedly surprised. “How the hell do you know that?” He asked.

  
Matt shrugged and scooted away again. “I heard him walk up to us.”

  
“Oh so while ‘we’ were otherwise occupied, you were otherwise occupied?” Frank asked accusedly, but there was no heat behind it.

  
“Hey, maybe instead of looking at me, why don’t you look at yourself for not keeping me ‘occupied’ enough, Castle.” Matt said standing up and out of the booth.

  
Frank hit his hand to his chest. “You wound me, Murdock.”

  
“Promise?” Matt smirked as he walked off to the bar.

  
He knew Franks eyes were on him. He could feel the man's mood shift from playfully amused to concealed arousal. He could hear Frank's heart rate pick up ever so slightly before resting a bit. Matt’s smirk deepened to a full evil grin. He knew this suit with these pants was the right choice. 

  
Matt stepped up to the bar and waved the bartender over. “I’ll take Castle's usual.” He requested.

  
The bartender stopped his work for a moment in surprise. Before he nodded and said, “Yes sir, coming up.”

  
“What is,” a new voice cut in, sitting next to where Matt leaned against the bar, “pray tell, Castle's usual?”

  
The man who was speaking was tall and lean. Matt could tell he was handsome if the elevated heart rates around them were anything to go by. Maybe this outfit was working a little too well. The man smelled good. His cologne was intoxicating.

  
Matt turned to the new stranger and smiled. “Why would you like to know?” He asked.

  
“How else am I supposed to know what buy you when that drink eventually runs out?” The man asks.

  
Matt gave a little chuckle and shook his head. “I’m flattered, truly, but the drink isn’t for me.” He explained. “There’s a rather handsome gentleman in the booth behind us, that I can’t bare to tear myself away from.”

  
“Well you’re here now, aren’t you?” The man smiled. “Don’t worry, if the conversation goes well, he can join us later.”

  
Matt laughed a little more forcefully this time. Where is that waiter? “I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant, or what I want. I’m gonna just collect my drink and go back to that booth, and you and I are never to have met.”

  
“Got a name I can go by when I’m telling my friends why I came back empty handed?” The man asked.

  
“Well if I told you, then you wouldn’t be so empty-handed, would you?” Matt said easily.

  
It was the man's turn to laugh a little forcefully. “Maybe for me you can make an exception,” he suggests, “for the name and the offer, only, your friend back there doesn’t need to join us if you’d really prefer he not.”

  
“Again, I respectfully decline.” Matt sighs with fake regret. “Though I am still flattered all the same.”

  
“You don’t have to settle for flattery, not with me, and you’ll come to find I don’t back down easily.” He said. Matt was sure it was meant to sound playful, but that comment raised one hell of a red flag.

  
Screw the damn drink. Frank would understand. Matt cleared his throat and tried to cover it up with a nervous chuckle. He stood straight and took a step back from the bar and the man. “And you’ll find that I really must be getting back. My partner-”

  
“Isn’t here for you now.” The guy finished for Matt. “Come on,” he took a step forward to make up for Matt’s one step back, unfortunately, the step forward was larger than Matt’s and the man was now closer than ever. “Stay with me a little while, let’s see if I can’t change your pretty little mind?”

  
Matt shook his head and took another step back, trying desperately to just escape the situation without causing a scene. “No thank you.” Matt pushed with urgency. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must get back to my table.”

  
“So soon?” The man questioned. “And without your drink?”

  
“The man said no.” Frank's voice suddenly melted Matt’s resolve and a sigh of relief escaped him. Frank swiftly wrapped a protective arm around Matt’s waist and Matt willingly drew closer to Frank. “I’m warning you sunshine, back the hell off before I kick your ass eight ways to Sunday and I make you back off.”

  
“Perhaps instead of you coming in to fight his battles for him, why don’t you ask him what he wants.” The man said tensely.

  
“You already asked-“

  
“I told you no,” Matt cut Frank off. “More than once. I made myself perfectly clear. Now I kindly ask you to leave us alone.”

  
“You know what? Just get the hell out of here in general.” Frank added. “There’s the door.”

  
The man scoffed. “And are you going to make me?”

  
Frank smirked and detangled himself from Matt to step up and into the guy's face. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I am.” Frank turned to the bartender who was watching with fervent eyes. “Get Antony and Moore. Tell them to escort this gentlemen out of my club with whatever force necessary.”

  
The waiter was off in seconds. The man got the picture and slinked away with a grumble.

  
The tension in Frank's shoulders left as soon as he left, but distaste still colored his features. Matt heard a soft growl of annoyance leave Frank's breath. He himself was just sighing in relief.

  
He smiled gratefully when Frank turned to face him, holding his cane two handed off the floor, he knew Frank would guide him back.

  
"Thank you." Matt said pleasurably, his smile grew when Frank's strong but gentle hands held him. One on his waist, one on his arm.

  
"Are you okay?" Frank asked quietly. Too quietly for a club.

  
The urgent music, the sweat from the other patrons that surrounded them, the alcohol, and the incident that just occurred, it was all messing with what was left of Matt's senses. He used Frank's strong cologne and natural musk as an anchor but with so many variables forcing their way in, Matt knew he was gonna need some air soon. He felt like he was drowning. Any moment he was about to be submerged. He kept his cool however.

  
Matt nodded and loosened Frank's grip around him. "I'm fine. He never touched me."

  
As expected, Frank with a gentle hand pulled him away from the bar, but not towards their table like Matt had thought.

  
"Well it's clear we can't stay out here." He remarked with a frown.

  
Matt quirked an eyebrow in what he hoped looked to be a curious expression. Not reflecting the internal panic that was suddenly going off within him.

  
He really liked Frank, and he wanted to continue this, but Matt didn't do clubs. That encounter was sort of a wake up call. This place was too much chaos. Chaos is good for someone looking for a big distraction like Matt had originally needed, but Frank had managed to pull him out of his own thoughts and successfully calm him down from his internal panic. Frank had brought a sense of normalcy to his world back when it was just them talking and making out in their booth.

  
He'd taken one step out of that comfort and it shattered the walls of peace that Frank had painted for him. Now he no longer needed this raging chaos. It didn't represent his internal thoughts anymore. The loud music and crowded atmosphere didn't find symmetry with his confused feelings anymore. Because he wasn't confused anymore. Frank straightened him out, made him feel better, now he needed better.

  
He needed out. For the first time since he got here, Matt realized what a mistake this all might've been. He really didn't do clubs. With his sensitivities, it was too much input all at once, and when he was in his right mind it typically fucked him up. He hadn't been in his right mind when he'd first come in. Now that he was all ironed out, he needed to leave.

  
Matt was unable to keep the waver out of his voice as he asked, "Where are you taking us?"

  
Luckily it didn't seem like Frank noticed his sudden nervousness. He was too busy guiding Matt through this perilous crowd without tussling him too much.

  
"Upstairs." Frank answered evenly. His tone a little hostile. "To my office. It's not soundproof but it's quieter. And off limits to everyone but myself and my most trusted staff."

  
"No." Matt panicked a little too easily. He pulled his arm out of Frank's grip and paled when Frank turned to face him. He chuckled nervously taking a step back.

  
The thought of going deeper into this club was already detestable. Going up to a second or third floor of any kind would only make Matt feel like he was being suspended over the chaos. Dangling precariously above it from a rope about to snap.

  
"I'm sorry," Matt began sheepishly. "But I think it would be better if I go. I'm going to leave. I shouldn't have come." The stutter on Frank's pulse made Matt rethink his words.

  
"It's alright, Red." Frank reassured him. He stepped up to Matt's retreating form. "Matt." He corrected himself into saying Matt's name. "I understand you're nervous, it's alright. I've had a great time with you tonight, though it was short, and I hope you agree with me on that."

  
Matt did, but he could tell Frank wasn't finished so he said nothing allowing him to continue.

  
"I would hate to see you go so soon, and I apologize if this is too forward, but I hope you would let me escort you as you go." The pull of Frank's lips was hesitant, his smile tense. It was hopelessly endearing. At the last second Frank added. "It would really give me peace of mind."

  
Matt's own heart uselessly tripped over itself. "Yes I would like that." He said.

  
Frank's smile, Matt could feel at he let out a breath of relief. "Good. That's good." Frank guided Matt's hand to his arm. The muscle beneath his suit jacket was ridiculous. It was firm and huge. Frank was built like a tank. "Shall we?"

  
When Matt blushed at his own thoughts of Frank's body figure, he ducked his head and nodded. "Yes." He knew it was too soft for Frank to hear, but it didn't matter to him.

  
Frank chuckled something deep within his chest. Matt felt it through his body more than heard it with his excellent hearing.

  
The pair made their way over to the exit and out into the warm soundless air of Hell's Kitchen. It took a second before the noise of the city registered as their ears adjusted to the change of sound.

  
Matt took a really deep breath through the nose and reset his senses. He found himself leaning into Frank with his exhale.

  
Not long after they'd stepped out, had Frank stopped them. Turning Matt to face him. Matt knew he was on the taller side when it came to the average man, but he was still shorter than Frank standing up, so he tilted his head to compensate for their difference of height.

  
"Better?" Frank asked gently.

  
His voice was absolutely cavernous. Matt couldn't appreciate it's true resonance from inside the club. That one word sparked the clearest picture of Frank's whole handsome body that Matt had felt besides actual touch. With no loud riotous noise to drown out, Frank's voice was his sole focus and he needed more. He desperately wanted Frank to speak again. He needed more.

  
Matt nodded distractedly. "Yes, much better, thank you. I'm- I'm sorry for getting so- flustered back there. It doesn't happen often, trust me."

  
Frank shook his head. "No, apology not necessary. I'm just glad you're okay." The back of Frank's gentle hand came to rest against Matt's forehead, then it slipped to cup his cheek. "You were looking a little pale, but it's clearing up now. That's good."

  
Matt leaned into the touch. Taking the last step necessary to close the distance between their bodies. Frank's arm naturally came to wrap around his waist.

  
"I'm sorry, it's really not like me to go to a club, no offense to your line of work Mr. Castle." Matt added playfully. "I usually can't handle it. I don't know why I thought it'd be a good idea."

  
"None taken Murdock." Frank smiled. "I understand it's not your thing. I'm glad you made the exception today though, cause I met you, right?"

  
Matt smiled and nodded. Still being held by Frank. "Yeah." A whisper was all he seemed to want to muster right now.

  
Frank leaned down ever so slowly. His lips just above brushing against Matt's. Their breaths once again mingling in between the two. Matt's eyes fluttered closed. His mouth parted slightly, his could taste Frank's hot breath on his tongue.

  
"May I kiss you, Red?" Frank whispered quietly.

  
"Yes."

  
But it was Matt who stood up on his toes sealing their lips together gently. When he had him, Matt sank back down with a sigh. Frank followed his lips down, kissing Matt softly and exploring more, deeper as he went.

  
It was different and the same as kissing Frank in the club. Different because all Matt had to focus on was Frank. His strong supportive body, his greedy breaths for air, his soft lips, his hot tongue tasting the inside of his mouth in the most delicious way. And the same as it did a better job at intoxicating him than alcohol ever could.

  
The further Frank pushed, the less Matt was able to think. His brain was floating on nothing. No more thoughts. Just Frank. This kind of drowning Matt could get used to. Learn to crave even. And not only because Frank was the best kisser Matt had encountered thus far. It was him. His personality. His voice. The way he spoke. How powerfully he presented himself. How much of a gentleman he was. Everything, everything pulled Matt in and those strong arms pinned him down.

  
As Frank angled his head, all Matt could think was how wonderful kissing him felt. And now he could appreciate the term "kissed stupid" cause Matt didn't have a single intelligent thought to cross his mind right now. Not when Frank's tongue was curling so beautifully across the roof of his mouth. The way he swallowed Matt up in a way that made his knees nervous and his stomach somersault.

  
Frank's mouth finally pulled away from his, giving Matt one last soft brush of his lips as he breathed out. "Damn Red."

  
"Yourself." Matt smiled breathlessly. "I haven't felt this hopeless with myself since I was a teenager."

  
Frank chuckled and Matt could feel it in his chest where their bodies met. He leaned down to Matt's ear and gruffed softly. "You flatter me, Murdock."

  
And the tone of his voice was dangerous. Matt was in serious trouble. He sensed before he felt the lips on his skin. He hit Frank's shoulder twice as a warning.

  
"Frank, _Frank_." He panicked.

  
Frank seemed amused with his panic and hummed. He continued kissing Matt's neck softly, taking an extra care to run his lips over the skin, sucking it gently. Matt's shudder shook them both. "Yes?" He replied, utterly smug with himself.

  
Matt pulled him away with great effort. "We're outside!" He whispered.

  
"And you look gorgeous right now." Frank said with a smirk. His playful tone of voice said it no more differently than any other fact of life.

  
A blush bloomed across Matt's cheeks. "Don't you have to get back?"

  
Frank shrugged. "Nah. I just run the place. I'm all yours tonight, Red."

  
Matt forcefully took one single step back and straightened himself out. He swallowed nervously and nodded. "In that case, would you join me?"

  
Frank quirked an interested eyebrow. "Where to?"

  
"Anywhere. I don't know." Matt shook his head. Then an idea he liked popped into his head. "How about a date? Would you take me on a date tonight?"

  
"Yes." Frank said easily. "Of course. I'll bring the car around right away. Although this is pretty last minute, I hope you aren't too disappointed."

  
"I'm okay." Matt shook his head. If he was with Frank, he was more than okay. He took care to squeeze his internal sentiments softly with Frank's hand as he took it in the pitch of the night.

  
Frank, who had taken a step back to call for his car to be brought over to them, instantly swooped in giving Matt one more brush of his lips. When it wasn't nearly enough, he stole another. Then another. Then they were lost again.

  
Matt chuckled and pulled away after a few heavenly minutes. "We'll never leave at this rate." He smiled sheepishly.

  
" 'S that so bad?" Frank asked distractedly as he kissed Matt again, parting his lips when they met with Matt's, coaxing the other to do the same.

  
Matt honest to goodness, giggled as he pushed Frank away from him. "Don't get distracted Castle, I'm not that kind of date."

  
Frank smiled with him, letting Matt push him back. He reluctantly pulled his phone from his inside pocket. "Thirty seconds, Red." He warned. "Then I'm coming for you."

  
Frank instantly turned away to make the phone call, a bubble of laughter escaped Matt's lips as he turned away and shook his head. He was in so much trouble with this Frank Castle, he knew it, but he didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked the story, thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you catch any mistakes let me know -- not beta read because we die like scared authors who are too afraid to ask for one lol. The truth hurts baby.


End file.
